youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PetStarPlanet/YouTuber dreams
Has anyone else on this wiki ever had dreams about YouTubers (or anything YouTube related), and if yes, which YouTubers and what happened in the dream? I'd like to hear if anyone here has had dreams about the notable YouTube events such as PewDiePie vs T-Series or Gangnam Style. Here's a list of YouTube channels that have appeared or at least been mentioned in my dreams at least once as far as I remember: *TheSamTsui **Also Eurovision Song Contest but I wouldn't really count it since it's an event rather than a person or company *BRRGames *Harry Potter Folklore *Jacksfilms *PewDiePie (at least 5 times) *T-Series (5 times) *Deligracy *MrBeast *Social Blade *Translator Fails *5-Minute Crafts Now, some explanations of what each of the dreams were about. First of all, the Sam Tsui dream. That was back in the spring of 2016 (I think), and it was about the Eurovision Song Contest. In that contest, Sam Tsui represented Denmark (even though he doesn't even have any actual connection to Denmark as far as I know). And also, Toby Fox participated in the contest with Megalovania, and the reason why he was still allowed to participate was because apparently he had always intended to use the song for the Eurovision Song Contest, but had decided to publish a version of it early for Undertale (also contradicts real life, where Megalovania existed way before Undertale). Also, I'm not sure which country Toby Fox represented in the dream or what Sam Tsui's song was like. Next up, BRRGames. This dream was on August 3, 2017 (the only reason I know the exact date or even have memories of it is because I wrote about it on another wiki). In this dream, I found out that BRR had a Tomodachi Life playlist, but when I went to the playlist, it was actually Skylanders videos (but due to dream logic, it didn't seem off in the dream). In the gameplay, BRR was in some sort of cinema setting where characters could be knocked off the stage. BRR was playing as Terrafin, and there were multiple other Skylanders there, including Bowser, Donkey Kong and another Terrafin. BRR accidentally knocked some of the Skylanders off the stage, and also knocked some off on purpose. This dream was actually part of a larger set of dreams all during the same sleep. Next up, Harry Potter Folklore in September 2017. In this dream, he posted a video of a theory that there was a fourth Peverell brother (the Three Brothers from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows) and that his Deathly Hallow was the Mirror of Erised. This video included a part of me wearing pajamas and a Slytherin hat basically talking nonsense like in an Illuminati confirmed theory that somehow he had taken seriously. In the description, I was credited in 4 different ways, all somehow relevant to my YouTube username at the time, PetStarPlanet. I commented on the video about how I had just talked random nonsense and didn't want my face to be seen. Not sure how Harry Potter Folklore even got the footage in the first place. That part was actually unrelated to most of the dream, and the main part was about my family going on a trip and all clocks showing different times. Then there is the dream involving jacksfilms. That one was probably in 2018, but I never wrote down any details about this dream shortly after having it like for the previous two. Anyway, in this dream, I met jacksfilms in person, and we actually ended up having a good time hanging out together. I don't remember much about it except that we went to a place and our meeting lasted for a few days. Now we get to the PewDiePie vs. T-Series era, which is probably the main reason why T-Series has appeared or been mentioned in more of my dreams than most of the channels I'm actually subscribed to. So, anyway, the first PewDiePie vs T-Series dream, taking place in roughly late 2018. In this dream, the two channels were at 60-something million subscribers, but then both channels got 10 million subscribers in a short time (they still kept the same subscriber difference). In this dream, it was also stated that Deligracy was the channel with the biggest growth in 2013 (this dream was back when I hadn't subscribed to Deligracy yet but I did soon afterwards), with a few million subscribers. This is of course incorrect, but dream logic made it seem normal. The second PewDiePie vs. T-Series dream was at some point in early 2019, before the first overtake. In this dream, I was watching Social Blade's PewDiePie vs. T-Series stream, and T-Series was only a few hundred behind PewDiePie. For unknown reasons, I had to leave the stream instead of staying to witness the potential overtake. When I came back, I tried to search for PewDiePie vs. T-Series streams, but couldn't find any, so I came to the conclusion that T-Series had already overtaken PewDiePie. But then, I managed to find the Social Blade stream in my video history, and it showed that an audit had suddenly given PewDiePie hundreds of thousands of subscribers, putting him ahead. Now, this is the saddest dream out of all my YouTuber dreansy, and it's the MrBeast one. This was in January 2019, shortly before the whole Instagram egg thing. In this dream, MrBeast died back in November 2018 (around the time when he made the video where he said PewDiePie 100,000 times), although the dream itself took place in January 2019. I was sad that I never had the chance to watch MrBeast while he was still alive. Next up, a mysterious forest dream. It had multiple parts, and the PewDiePie part was the last part. In that part, PewDiePie was going on some adventure and needed people to come with him. I was there, along with some other "nine-year-olds" and we were standing in line to meet PewDiePie. I was the first in line, and was accepted on the adventure, especially since I was separated from my family (they were in the first part of the dream). Not sure when exactly this dream was but it was in like early 2019. And now we get to the April dreams, for which I actually wrote some details on other wikis (which allows me to know the exact dates). The first one of these was on April 15 and involved T-Series. Basically, the dream had lists of outfits that each YouTuber (or member of a YouTube channel) wore to certain occasions. T-Series' outfits for every occasion were a suit and a pumpkin dress. Next up, on April 20, I had a dream with not that many details. In it, PewDiePie's height turned out to be about 164cm, which is way less than his actual height (or what he claims his height to be). Next up, my dream on April 22. In this dream, I went to an ice hockey match with my family. Well, it was actually two ice hockey matches right next to each other. One was a women's ice hockey match between Japan and Germany, and the other was one of the final matches in the Finnish ice hockey league between HPK and Kärpät (the actual teams in the final in 2019). While the rest of my family went to watch the games, I went to edit a video in a nearby room. In this room, I was editing on a PC, and made a video of the ship Captain Hook (Once Upon a Time version) x Anna (from Frozen), but as there weren't any official pictures of the pairing, I decided to go with Pricefield (Max x Chloe from Life is Strange) instead. In that room, I also met Malinda (Translator Fails), who was sitting next to me also editing a video. We didn't really talk. After some time (during which I got barely anything done), I decided to go check how the matches were going. The Germany-Japan match had already ended (not sure who won), while the Finnish match only had 30 seconds remaining, and HPK was winning (either 3-1 or 4-1). On April 29, I had a dream about a new YouTuber getting in the top 3 most subscribed channels (with about 95 million subscribers). I was specifically happy that the channel had overtaken 5-Minute Crafts as third most subscribed, but sad that it hadn't overtaken T-Series as most subscribed. And now, the dream in May. In this one, there was a big event with like all of my family and others invited. There was some kind of performance, and at one point, two guys almost kissed but it got awkward. There was also a guest book, where we all wrote our names, and I noticed that T-Series was written at the beginning of the page, which made me angry. Then I looked at the previous page, and PewDiePie was at the very beginning of that page. I figured someone had written both PewDiePie and T-Series in the guest book, and the two weren't actually there. Also, not involving a YouTuber, but I also had a dream about getting 3 new subscribers on my channel TheLuckOfTheClaw recently, getting the channel to 251 subscribers. But, the truth is that the channel is still at 248 subscribers. Back in 2017 when the channel was still called PetStarPlanet, there was also a dream where my subscriber count went down to 127 and up to 190 (not sure what my actual sub count at that point was). The latter subscriber dream was in the same dream was BRRGames. As for Gangnam Style, which I mentioned at the beginning, I don't think I actually had dreams involving it, although I did have multiple dreams about the 2012 end of the world, which I associate with Gangnam Style. But those aren't YouTube related so I won't go into details. Category:Blog posts